


Who said female can't be a turbo dualist?

by ell_pandorra



Series: Female Jack [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst?, Female Jack, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sexism, What should I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ell_pandorra/pseuds/ell_pandorra
Summary: No matter how hard Aki tried, those sexist always refuse to acknowledge her. Usually she ignored them, but sometimes it’s too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...... this was the second series of female Jack. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> p.s, English was not my first language, feel free to tell me if you saw any mistake.

     No matter how hard Aki tried, those sexist always refuse to acknowledge her. Usually she ignored them, but sometimes it’s too much.

     As usual, they are dueling against each other, it was their Saturday routine. Aki just ended her duel against Crow, when they show up and started saying all the bullshit.

     “That’s it! I heard enough! You losers better shut up or we will kick your butt!” Crow shouted back.

     “That’s right! Girl should stay behind and let the boys protect them.” A man with black jacket and brown tank top laughing hard.

     “Especially, Neo-Domino city’s girls!” Another man with the black jacket and neon-yellow tank top, adding his insult.

     “3 man protecting 1 girl and children. How much did your parents pay them for play date?” The last man of the trio, who was wearing the same jacket but with green tank top, mocked. “I can be your protector too if you paid me the same amount plus your body.”

     Looking at their appearance, the three male most likely from the worst part of Satellite. Team 5ds was furious. But they knew Aki was the only one who can speak, or they will think Aki as weak.

     “If that’s what you think, I challenge you to a turbo duel!” Aki shouted.

     “Really?”

     “Oh look! Baby girl wanted to duel.”

     “Hahahaha, how are you going to win us? There are three of us, and there’s only one of you.”

     “I’ll fight you one on one!” Aki’s voice was determined. She will prove to them, she might not be Yusei or Jack’s level, but she was just as good as any others duelist.

     “No way, you will said we cheat if you lose.”

     “Then she will fight with you as a team, a female team.” Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, Jack. “Tomorrow, same time, at the Duel stadium (I have no idea what it was called, please tell me if you knew.). She and her team will fight against you three, feel free to bring every person you know.”

     Jack stood tall, facing them with calm voice, too calm in fact, that Yusei and Crow gulped silently. Usually, Jack was emotionally outwards, so that she can gripped people’s attention and hide her brothers. As long as they remember, this was the third time in their memory that Jack use such calm tone in anything, the first time was some pedophile tried to steal Crow, but Jack and Yusei managed to call the adults on time. Yusei and Crow can never forget, what Jack had told the pedophile with a very calm voice.

     “Next time, if you dare lay a finger on my brother. Say goodbye to it.” She poke the private part of the pedophile. “I’ll make sure you can see it rot day by day, right in front of your eyes, working in a brothel with no way of escape.”

     The second time was their teenage year when people abuse Yusei through words and physical because of his father. Jack single-handed walk into their territory with an iron rod. Leaving a myth that scares those that intended to lay fingers on Martha’s children.

     “What should we do, Yusei?” Ruka and Rua’s worried voice pulled them back from their memories. “How are we going to find other two female turbo duelist?”

     Before Yusei could said anything, he was interrupted.

     “We are heading back.” Jack called, and drove ahead, without waiting for the rest of the group. Others have no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

     “Thanks for standing up for me Jack, but, we don’t really know much female rider.”

     The moment they returned and took off their helmet, Aki looked at Jack.

     “Yusei, can you contact Sherry?” Jack didn’t bother to reply Aki but immediately asked Yusei for doing something. Yusei nodded and dialed her number. Then, Jack turned towards Crow. “Crow, dial Brave, tell Harald I’m cashing in the favor.”

     “Em, what?” Rua looked at Jack, shocked. “Team Ragnarok were all males.” He tried to help by pointing out the most obvious fact.

     “Sherry was glad to help.” Yusei had ended his call. “She told me she will be here by morning.”

     “Thanks Yusei.”

     “Jack, I’m putting on loud speaker.” Crow called, Team Ragnarok was now on the phone.

     “What do you needed?” Harold asked, a polite smile on his face while looking at Jack.

     “A turbo duel suit. I need it by tomorrow.”

     “If you don’t mind me asking, why?” Brave asked.

     “Some sexists think woman should not turbo dueling.” Crow was the one replied.

     Hearing this, Brave and Dragan made a weird face. While Harald realized something.

     “I see, one question, do you need me to prepare a wig as well?” Harald gave a small smile.

     Crow and Yusei immediately turned towards Team Ragnarok with a horrid face. For Harald, it was worth it.

     “I might need one.” Jack though for a moment and replied.

     “We need a D-wheel too.” Yusei had recovered from his shock.

     Crow looked puzzled. “Why?”

     “She can’t use any of our D- wheel.”Yusei replied. Crow gets what Yusei mean.

     “Alright then, we will prepared everything and be there by morning.” Harald replied. Apparently, he knew why. “Good day, Team 5ds.”

     After putting down the phone, Aki was furious. “Jack Atlas! What are you thinking! You can’t pretended to be a female just because we lack of 1 female turbo duelist! What will people think if they knew one of us was actually a male in disguise!”

     “Aki……”

     “Zip it, I’m not done yet!” Aki cut out, and continue. “I started to learn Turbo Dueling because I wanted to know your world, of speed, I appreciate all the help you gave, I know you are angry with those men because of what they think, but that doesn’t gave you right to cheat, even we are short of number, we will figure other way. There’s always another way we can show them female turbo duelist were just as good! So, don’t you dare think about disguising as a female, do you hear me?”

     Chest moving up and down, Aki breathing heavily.

     “Don’t be angry Aki-neesan.” Ruka gently pulled Aki’s hand. “We knew he was trying to help.” She said in a sweet tone.

     “Yeah, you know Jack always do silly things. Besides, don’t you think it will be funny if Crow wearing a female suit?” Rua joked, trying to ease the tension.

     “Hey, why me?”

     “Because wasn’t easy to hide Yusei hair, and Jack is too tall to pretend to be girl. Thus, Crow will be our best choice.” Rua said as if it was a matter of fact.

     “Actually Aki, Jack is a female turbo dualist.” Yusei said in a very weak tone.

     “Not you too!” Aki hissed towards Yusei.

     “We…… never tell anyone, but Jack is actually a girl.”

     “What!” Aki, Rua and Ruka shouted in union.

     “You are lying right? There was no way Jack is a……” Rua looked horrified, pointing his finger at Jack.

     Jack took off her collar, and started to speak.

     “I did it to protect ourselves. Satellite was never safe enough for the three of us.” Her voice was deep, but still feminine. “But that was not the point. We just need to show them we are better.”

     Hearing her real voice was like hitting the pause button.

     “……And we broke them again.” Crow make a dramatic noise. Then, he snapped his finger in front of Aki. “Rise and shine Aki!”

     Aki blinked hard, still trying to process what she just receive, slowly.

     “So, all this time, Jack was pretending to be a boy, and the three of you didn’t bother to tell us?” Aki spoke slowly, face turn demonic little by little.

     “Well……” The Satellite trio sweat drop.

     “I thought we were supposed to be best friends.” Aki fixed her eyes on Yusei, which make the poor crab took a step back.

     “Aki-neesan!”

     “Izayoi Aki, this is not the time to be angry.” Jack raise her voice. “Tomorrow, you will win them. You will tell the world, women are just as good as men in turbo duel. But to make them shut up, you must fight 3 on 3, so Aquaactress of Satellite will help.”

     “Aquaactress?” Somehow, this manage to lower Aki’s anger. Frowning, she asked. “Why, Aquaactress?”

     “So you are gonna use that deck? Awesome! Can’t wait to see their shocking face.” Crow laugh, without answering Aki’s question.

     “Let’s say it a fun secret.” Yusei gave a genuine small smile.

     “Yusei, do you have Carly’s phone?” Jack suddenly thought of an idea. “I need her to broadcast about this dual, so more people will know.”

     “Does that mean we can bring our classmate?” Ruka’s eyes lighted up, the excitement in his voice can be heard loud and clear.

     “Of course, bring as much as you like.” Jack smirked.

     “Actually, I think it was late now, and all of you should go home. How about we continue tomorrow? We can even practice for a few round.” As usual, Crow the mother hen was the one who decided it was too late for the children that had not yet returned home.

     Aki and the twin’s nodded. Crow was right, it really was getting late.

     On their way back, a question suddenly appeared in Aki’s mind.

     “Other than Yusei and Crow, who knew you are actually a female?” She asked the blonde.

     “Ragnarok trio, Matha, if you consider the dead, Rex Godwin.” Jack took a few second to think before she replied.

     “How about you old friend, what was he call again…… Kiryu! Did he knew?”

     There was a short pause, then Jack replied with uncertain.

     “......I don’t think so.”

     “Actually, I think he had a hunch, but was afraid to ask.” Crow enter the conversation. “What do you think Yusei?”

     “Never thought of that…” He was shocked. This idea had never once came across his mind.

     “……And everyone said you are the smartest out of us.” Crow laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

     The next morning, well, it was 6am in the morning. When the Ragnarok rang their doorbell.

     “Good morning 5ds!” Brave said in a vigor voice. The hosts were having a hard time containing their yawn, Yusei was already drop dead at the corner of the sofa, at least he manage to say a “hi” before he returned to his dreamland.

     “This is too early.” Crow yawn. “But thanks for all the help anyway.”

     The aroma of the coffee entered with Jack holding 2 mugs for both herself and Crow. She put down the mugs, then, carried Yusei like a sandbag towards their living quarter. The whole process was flawless, it’s like Yusei weight nothing.

     Brave and Dragan was shocked at what they saw, then, Brave managed to chocked out. “What is Yusei’s weight?”

     “Yusei? 58(kg).” Crow replied without pause, it’s like he knew by hard. Then, he gulped down the whole cup of coffee.

     “And Jack……I mean Jackie.” Dragan tried to be polite.

     “Jack was fine.” Crow waved his hand. “She’s 72(kg). Why ask?”

     “Tell her she had my respect.” Brave said in an awed tone.

     Crow snickered.

     When Jack returned, she gripped her coffee mug and take a few sip. She looked more zombie-less after drinking her coffee.

     “Glad that you manage to prepare on time. I’ll need to test drive later.”

     “We saw the news. Who will be your 3rd teammate?” Harald asked. Dragan passed the bag that contained the new suit towards Jack.

     “We had called Sherry LeBlanc, she is willing to help.” Crow replied with a grinned. Jack took the bag and walk towards his room to change.

     “I see.” Was all Harald’s replied.

     Brave gave a long whistle. “I kinda pity those guys for accepting this dual.” Although he had not sound even the slightest pity.

     “Although we know Jack is a girl. She can’t use her own deck and real name, remember?” Dragan pointed out reminded their trickstar. Brave just ignored.

     “This is why Aquaactress of Satellite will be competing.” Crow kindly replied.

     “Aquaactress? Why the name?”

     “You’ll find out at the evening.” Crow refuse to tell them, a huge smile spread all over his face. Brave shrugged, guess they had to wait for the answer to review during the evening competition.

     Just then, Jack walk in in the suit that Ragnarok prepared. It looks a lot like Aki’s but with different color and design. With a long braid brunette wig.

     “So, what did you think?” for the first time, Team Ragnarok heard Jack’s voice. The trio had mix expression on their face, as they were not use to Jack talking without the deep voice that was actually due to the voice changer.

     “Blue was nice.” Crow replied, then, he gave a slight shiver. “This also match the Aquaactress theme. I had a nightmare about you wearing Ragnarok’s turbo suit and claim it was nice……”

     “As is the king will accepted such suit.” Jack said in a dead serious tone.

     “Hey, our suit wasn’t that bad……was it?”

     Jack and Crow did the only thing that was right at that time, they stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... here's the new chapter that nobody wait, I actually finished it quite some time, but somehow I can't find the best time to post it. Here it is, enjoy.

        It was the time for their duel.

        “Go Aquaactress.” Crow and Yusei shouted like kids receive presents before Christmas, which was very rare for Yusei as he was calm most of the time. All three from team Ragnarok looked at Yusei with horror, like the end of world was coming.

        “I wonder will they be alright……” Sitting a few seat away from Yusei and Crow, Ruka asked her twin brother with worried. “Aquaactress refuse to tell us her deck.”

        “Yeah, she insisted that we should not follow, then she went practicing with Sherry and Aki-neesan.” Rua huffed in annoyed.

        “Let’s hope Aquaactress doesn’t hold back Aki and Sherry.” Sly mocked.

        “I believe in Ruka’s friend. They will win…… I hope they will.” Patty scolded lightly, then, turned towards Ruka for reassurance. “They will, right?”

        “They will win no doubt.” Rua confirmed. Then, all of them turned towards the screen.

        At the first turning corner, due to not use to the D-wheel, Aquaactress lost towards her opponent, making her second.

        “Haha, looks like I get the first turn! I draw! I place X-Saber Anu Piranha in attack position and place a face down card. I end my turn. So, what are you going to do now?” Their first wheeler, the one with green tank top gave a devious grin to his opponent, this had further prove their point.

 

        **X-Saber Anu Piranha, 4star, Atk 1800 Def 1100**

 

        “My turn, draw.” Jack draw her card and place on the card holding area. Although the helmet covered her whole face, she was smiling happily, what did you know, even fate was standing with her. “First, I summon Aquaactress Guppy!”

       

       **Aquaactress Guppy, 2star, Atk 600 Def 600**

 

        “Summon such a week monster? Ha!” The rider in front of her mocked.

        “I activate Guppy’s effect, I get to summon 1 Aquaactress from my hand. Aquaactress Arowana, wowed the crowd!”

 

        **Aquaactress Arowana, 6star, Atk 2000 Def 2000**

 

        “I activate my trap card, At One With The Sword, when there was only one X-Saber monster on my field, I get to equipped it, adding 800 Atk. How’s that?” Her opponent immediately counter back.

        “Arowana’s effect activated, I add an Aquaactress from my deck to my hand.” Jack ignored the man and continue. Taking the second last card she need. “I now quick summon a magic card Crashbug Road, with this card, we can both special summon the same level that was level 4 or below on my field, which was level 2. Dance, Aquaactress Guppy.”

        “Now I get where the name came from, but their attack……” Dragan looked towards the two usually matured but now eye sparking 5ds, still confused.

        “Ssh! The best part start here.” Crow still refuse to answer their question.

        “Guppy’s effect activate, and now, the last sisters came to the stage, Aquaactress Tetra!”

 

        **Aquaactress Tetra, 1 star, Atk 300 Def 300**

       

        “Female were never good in turbo dual.” The man laugh. “You summon 4 monsters,all in attack position, and the strongest was only 2000, you have no chance defeating my X- saber with 2600 Atk now.”

        “Tetra’s effect activated. I add 1 Aquarium card from my deck to my hand.” Jack took the final card she need. “I summon 2 continues magic card Aquarium set. Aquarium set increase both 300 Atk and Def for all water type monster. 300 more for Aquaactress. This mean all my monsters increase 1200 Atk and Def. Then, I summon another continues magic card, Aquarium Lightning. There can only have 1 Aquarium lightning on the field, with this card, all Aquaactress monster I control battle an opponent’s monster, during damage calculation, my monster’s Atk and Def doubles.”

        The crowd when total silence. Crow and Yusei was trying hard to hold their laughter.

        “It’s always so fun to see their reaction, when they finally realized how much damaged Aquaactress can actually cause.” The two boys gave a fist bump.

        “Now that I finally finished setting our stage, Arowana attack X-Saber Anu Piranha, Queen’s seduction.” On the field, Aquaactress continue her attack without giving the other time to process.

        Aquaactress Arowana’s attack turned from 3200 to 6400, defeating X-Saber Anu Piranha which had 2600 atk, and the opponent immediately reduce his lifepoint to 200.

        “……1 turn……kill……” Brave was speechless. “Even her weakest monster had 1500 atk.”

        “Not to mention if we use a monster card to defeat it…… we will be facing a 3000 atk, which was the weakest.” Harald almost chocked.

        “Guppy, Dazzling Dance!” With that, Aquaactress won on her first turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...... about Aquaactress (the cards), I did use it to play Yu-Gi-Oh dual Links, I did not have the crashbug Road (which was also in the game). If you play it right, you can really end the game in one turn, although the luck of the draw was needed......
> 
> So, what did you think? Feel free to tell me anything.


	5. Chapter 5

       The second dualist came, Aquaactress did nothing to stop him from defeating her, not even attacking the field monster when she got the chance. It’s almost like she just gave this round to the man. The moment the man managed to finish her off, at least 5 round had passed.

       Aquaactress returned to their resting area where Aki was waiting. They passed the tag.

       “Beat them, Aki.” Without taking off her helmet, Aquaactress encouraged. Aki nodded and drove towards the speeding ring.

       “Impressive deck.” Sherry said. “You should be a professional turbo dualist. It’s a pity you are not.”

       “I’m happy as I am. Besides, I’m just doing it as a favor.”

       “Do considered.”

       Just then, Mikage and Ushio walked towards them.

       “Miss… Aquaactress, if you don’t mind, can we checked you license.” Mikage asked gently. Rising up the minicomputer. “I just need to confirm you aren’t illegal.”

       Crap……

       Aquaactress sighed in defeated, both hand folded in front of her chest.

       “Fine, you can look, but not the slightest sound.” With that, she let the minicomputer scanned her hand.

       “Turbo Dualist found.”

       “Both licenses.”

       “Access granted. Showing……”

       With that, the screen appeared 2 license. With one named Jack Atlas and another name Jakie Atlas.

       “Wha……”Ushio almost shouted, but Jack manage to cover his mouth.

       “Atlas- sama?” Mikage was breathless.

       “How?” Sherry was also shocked.

       “I am a girl from the beginning, it’s just that, pretending to be a boy was safer before Satellite and Neo-Domino merged.” Without taking off her helmet, Jack answer. “Thanks to the voice changing collar, we managed to hide this fact from the rest of the Satellite.”

       “But why?” Sherry asked. “Why do you need to hide your gender?”

       “It’s best for all of us.” Jack stubbornly replied.

       “…… I…… don’t understand, Atlas-sama.”

       Just then, Yusei and Crow appeared.

       “Aquaactress, are……” Crow was immediately cut off by Jack

       “They knew.”

       “How?” Yusei asked. Then, he saw the minicomputer. “The License.” He answered his own question without no doubt

       “I knew we forgot something!” Crow scratched his head, voice full of remorse.

       “All this time……Mikage-san was in love……” Ushio murmured. “Does that mean I lost to a girl in love fight?”

       “Ah, poor Ushio. Too bad.” Crow immediately turned remorseful to grinning while patting the security on the back as comforting. It was almost an open secret that Ushio had a crash on Mikage, who had a crush on Jack.

       “If you do not mind me asking.” Sherry intruded. “How did you remained your chest flat?”

       Now, the atmosphere was awkward. Jack refuse to answer her question.

       “Atlas-sama.” Mikage looked at her previous boss with a hurt look on her face. “Did Mr. Godwin knew?”

       “We made a deal. He kept the secret, I do as he said.” Looking down at her previous secretary, Jack kind of feel bad. Then, she sighed, raising her hand and gently rubbing Mikage’s head. “Sorry for not telling you, but this was for the best.”

       “Look! Aki’s winning. Do you think she will want to continue dualing the 3rd?” Ushio was the one interrupted. Trying to push aside his feeling for a moment. Somehow, he was both happy and sad at the same time. Happy in a way that he might had a chance with the woman he love, and sad in a way that he lost a love fight to a girl.

       Sherry immediately rushed towards her D-wheel and prepared. Like Aquaactress, after defeating her second opponent, Aki stopped her fight. Allowing the 3rd turbo dualist defeating her with all he got.


	6. Chapter 6

       The second dualist came, Aquaactress did nothing to stop him from defeating her, not even attacking the field monster when she got the chance. It’s almost like she just gave this round to the man. The moment the man managed to finish her off, at least 5 round had passed.

       Aquaactress returned to their resting area where Aki was waiting. They passed the tag.

       “Beat them, Aki.” Without taking off her helmet, Aquaactress encouraged. Aki nodded and drove towards the speeding ring.

       “Impressive deck.” Sherry said. “You should be a professional turbo dualist. It’s a pity you are not.”

       “I’m happy as I am. Besides, I’m just doing it as a favor.”

       “Do considered.”

       Just then, Mikage and Ushio walked towards them.

       “Miss… Aquaactress, if you don’t mind, can we checked you license.” Mikage asked gently. Rising up the minicomputer. “I just need to confirm you aren’t illegal.”

       Crap……

       Aquaactress sighed in defeated, both hand folded in front of her chest.

       “Fine, you can look, but not the slightest sound.” With that, she let the minicomputer scanned her hand.

       “Turbo Duelist found.”

       “Both licenses.”

       “Access granted. Showing……”

       With that, the screen appeared 2 license. With one named Jack Atlas and another name Jakie Atlas.

       “Wha……” Ushio almost shouted, but Jack manage to cover his mouth.

        “Atlas- sama?” Mikage was breathless.

       “How?” Sherry was also shocked.

       “I am a girl from the beginning, it’s just that, pretending to be a boy was safer before Satellite and Neo-Domino merged.” Without taking off her helmet, Jack answer. “Thanks to the voice changing collar, we managed to hide this fact from the rest of the Satellite.”

       “But why?” Sherry asked. “Why do you need to hide your gender?”

       “It’s best for all of us.” Jack stubbornly replied.

       “…… I…… don’t understand, Atlas-sama.”

       Just then, Yusei and Crow appeared.

       “Aquaactress, are……” Crow was immediately cut off by Jack

       “They knew.”

       “How?” Yusei asked. Then, he saw the minicomputer. “The License.” He answered his own question without no doubt

       “I knew we forgot something!” Crow scratched his head, voice full of remorse.

       “All this time……Mikage-san was in love……” Ushio murmured. “Does that mean I lost to a girl in love fight?”

       “Ah, poor Ushio. Too bad.” Crow immediately turned remorseful to grinning while patting the security on the back as comforting. It was almost an open secret that Ushio had a crash on Mikage, who had a crush on Jack.

       “If you do not mind me asking.” Sherry intruded. “How did you remained your chest flat?”

       Now, the atmosphere was awkward. Jack refuse to answer her question.

       “Atlas-sama.” Mikage looked at her previous boss with a hurt look on her face. “Did Mr. Godwin knew?”

       “We made a deal. He kept the secret, I do as he said.” Looking down at her previous secretary, Jack kind of feel bad. Then, she sighed, raising her hand and gently rubbing Mikage’s head. “Sorry for not telling you, but this was for the best.”

       “Look! Aki’s winning. Do you think she will want to continue dualing the 3rd?” Ushio was the one interrupted. Trying to push aside his feeling for a moment. Somehow, he was both happy and sad at the same time. Happy in a way that he might had a chance with the woman he love, and sad in a way that he lost a love fight to a girl.

       Sherry immediately rushed towards her D-wheel and prepared. Like Aquaactress, after defeating her second opponent, Aki stopped her fight. Allowing the 3rd turbo dualist defeating her with all he got.


	7. Chapter 7

       “You did great, Aki.” Yusei and the rest congrats her, when she returned.

       “Thanks Everyone.” Aki smile, and passed her tag towards Sherry. “We will win, no doubts.”

       “We will.” Sherry smile, and rushed towards the racing ring.

       “Beat them!” Crow cheered.

       With that, everyone watch Sherry defeated her opponent with ease.

       When Sherry returned, there were sound appeared from the broadcast room suddenly.

       “Greetings, all the entrances were locked down. Everyone are to stay in here until your government paid the ransom.”

       A man around 30th which had a criminal mark on his face was on the screen, laughing madly. Mikage and Ushio immediately recognize him as a wanted criminal from satellite.

       “Ushio, called in back up now.”

       “Roger!”

       Team Ragnarok and the twins rushed towards Team 5ds.

       “Damn it, we should had knew something like this might happened.” Crow said in disgusted. “What should we do, Yusei? ......Yusei?”

       Yusei was deep in thoughs, failed to respond to his surroundings.

       “Yusei, wake up!” Crow shook his brother. “This is not the time. Snap out of it!”

       “It’s him.” Yusei breathed went shallow.

       “Who?”

       “Alex Samson, he was arrested once for hurting children and women.” Mikage explained to the rest.

       “He must be those men’s leader!” Harald spoke  
.  
        “Yusei, you all right?” Crow noticed, his brother was slightly panicking. Most people might not realize, but he knew his brother well. “Couldn’t be…… is he that person?”

       Everyone looked towards Yusei and Crow. Crow was frowning while Yusei was calm, too calm in fact. They knew something was wrong.

       “We’ll be staying away. Sorry guys, but we will be sitting out this time.” Crow gently guided Yusei towards the competitor sitting area. The rest of them followed suit.

       “Understood. We are sorry to involve you guys. It’s supposed to be our job.” Mikage bowed.

       Without others realized, the three turbo duelist had stood in front of them.

       “Not so tough now huh?” The three of them grinned evilly. “Now now, be a good girl and come to us.”

       To everyone’s surprised, Crow was the first sprinted into action. Knocking three of them down with little to no effort.

       “Nobody mess with my friends, you hear me!” Crow shouted. Like a mother hen protecting chickens. He even slightly raised his hand, shielding them with his slim build.

       “Ja…… wait…… where was Jack?” Crow’s question was like a stone into the water. Everyone had not realized Jack was gone.

       “Now that you mention, where……” before Mikage finished her sentence. There were noise coming from broadcast room.

       “How the hell a woman enter? Where are the boys?” The gang leader screamed. Everyone in the stadium saw Aquaactress walked towards the filming area, where the gang leader seated before he stood up and back away from Aquaactress.

       “It’s been some time since we last met.” One hand on hip, while holding an iron rod on the other, Aquaactress said in almost soft voice.

       “Who the hell are you…… no! Not you!” Alex cried in shocked. It’s like he seen hell. “Yaksha!”

       “Yaksha?” Everyone question. Which include Crow and Yusei.

       Aquaactress, helmet still on her head, decided to ignore what Alex had said, and straight swing her iron rod towards the gang leader.

       “I did mention I’ll beat you every time I saw you got near to those I care.” Her tone was dead cold, which make most people felt a chill running down their spine.

       Next thing they knew, Aquaactress turned and shut down both the screen and speaker.

       “Just……how strong was Jack?” Ushio gulped, asking the two person who knew him best.

       This question had went without answer.

       “How did Atlas-sama knew the gang leader?” Mikage asked Crow.

       “Yo, Yusei, you mind me telling them?” Before answering her question, Crow twisted his head towards Yusei and asked for his approval.

       Yusei had slowly coming down from his panic after sawing his sister had entered the broadcast room. He gave Crow his approval.

       “If he is who I think he is……he might be the man who kidnaped Yusei when we are younger.” Crow simplified.

       That was extremely short. All 9 of them was speechless.

       “In how?”

       “I don’t really know. I only knew Yusei was missing for 1 whole day, Martha was out searching. Jack had already left Martha earlier that year. That night, Jack carried a wounded Yusei back to the orphanage. Shouting us to get Doctor.” Crow spoked from his point of view.

       “He is.” Yusei replied, all of them still could see him breathing slow and hard.

       “Relax. Jack had it under control.” Crow smoother. Then, he thought for a second. “Do you need anything?”

       Yusei shocked his head. “I’ll be fine.”

       “Did the life in Satellite made all of you fighters?” Brave joked, looking at Crow and Yusei. He was trying to lighten the mood, really.

       “More or less. Sometimes, it’s either fight or die.” Yusei had managed to recover more from his panic, but not in his clear mind.

       “Yusei……” Aki and the twins said in a sad tone. They never knew the reason their friends always manage to stay strong no matter what happened was simply because this was their everyday life.

       “Ah, sorry, I shouldn’t had frighten you all.” Yusei immediately apologies.

       It looks like Harald wanted to say something when the speaker was once again connected.

       “Mikage-san, call the police, the gang leader was tied up. Most of the gang should be unable to move.” Aquaactress’s voice had pass through the speaker. The males had a mantel image of a cat who was very satisfied.

       “Yes, Atlas-sama!” Like reflect, Mikage stood straight and responded, which makes everyone around her covered her mouth and made a ‘ssh’ noise.

       “Now that everything had settled. Everyone is safe to leave. I’ll let you police do your jobs.” And once again, the speaker had been cut off.

       Mikage and Ushio nodded to the groups and left towards their post.

       “Now that this duel had end, let’s get something for dinner. What do you guys think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... the end?  
> I know it was a crappy ending, but I had no idea how to end it...... so, considered this end of this story.  
> Anyway, if you like fem Jack series, feel free to tell me any idea, I see what I can write.
> 
> If you manage to read all the story till here, a big thank you to you all. You have no idea how much this mean to me.
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but this was what I could think of...... for now.  
> Maybe I'll came back and write if I had more idea......
> 
> As usual, please tell me your thoughts! Kudos and Comment all greatly appreciated!
> 
> p.s feel free to tell me what do you think, I would like to know what you though about it


End file.
